One Time
by yongie13
Summary: YeWook/OneShoot / Ryeowook namja manis berusia 17 tahun, hari-hari di habiskannya untuk menyukai namja tampan yang menjadi sunbaenim-nya saat masih di SM High School./ Satu waktu ia harus pergi/ tapi satu waktu.../ Yesung bicara seolah dia menyukai akhhh tapi mencintai.../ YeWook/BxB/Drama/Review ne...


**Tittle: ****One Time**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

Kim Ryeowook, _namja_ manis berumur 17 tahun. Tahun ini menjadi tahun pertamanya di Seoul University, kegemarannya pada music membuatnya ikut test masuk Seoul university beberapa bulan lalu. Dan tentu saja itu karena seorang _namja_ tampan pemilik suara indah bernama Kim Yesung juga berada di Seoul University. Fakultas seni membuat Ryeowook bisa melihat Yesung kembali, seorang _sunbaenim_ di Sekolah menengah atasnya dulu.

_"Akhh tidak berubah, suaranya benar-benar indah. Hyung~ah, suaramu benar-benar sebuah seni yang indah._"

_Namja_ manis itu masih setia berdiri memegang tumpukan partiture yang akan disusunnya di perpustakaan sembari mengamati Yesung yang membaca buku, sesekali _namja_ tampan itu melantunkan lagu yang ada dibuku bacaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" sapaan pertama Yesung membuat Ryeowook sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ekh? Ah~ _ani_, aku akan menyusun partiture ini di lemari Jurnal."

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Ryeowook yang kini meninggalkannya setelah ketahuan memperhatikannya. Wajah _namja_ manis itu sempat memerah membuat Yesung tersenyum pada keluguannya.

Pembicaraan pertama mereka berlalu begitu saja. tapi begitu berkesan bagi keduanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas tempat tidur, mata caramelnya tertutup namun bibir kisable-nya tersenyum membayangkan kejadian sore tadi. Itu pertama kalinya ia bicara dengan Yesung yang telah dikaguminya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di SM high School.

Suara nyanyian Yesung di hamparan **sunflower** dibelakang sekolahnya dulu membuatnya menyukai _namja_ tampan itu sampai sekarang, tapi ia hanya bisa sebatas mengangumi seorang Kim Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Ryeowook itu tetap manis seperti dulu."_

**Nuguya? **

Siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Aakhhh tentu saja Kim Yesung yang kini tengah tersenyum sumringah di depan meja belajarnya dengan tumpukan partiture di sana-sini.

_Namja_ tampan itu juga mengenal Ryeowook. Tentu saja karena ketika Yesung menjabat sebagai ketua Klub music di sekolahnya dulu, dia sempat beberapa kali melihat Ryeowook latihan sebelum ia dilarang mengikuti kegiatan klub karena akan ujian. Saat itu Yesung sudah kelas tiga, sedangkan Ryeowook adalah mahasiswa baru, tapi mereka tidak pernah bicara sekalipun.

_Tidak ada yang tahu apakah mereka saling mencintai. Hanya saja, satu kejadian akan membuat kita tahu mereka saling mencintai._

_Tapi sayangnya bukan dimasa ini._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Hyung~ah? kenapa dia belum pulang kerumahnya?" _ batin Ryeowook melihat Yesung yang masih berdiri di depan fakultas mereka, hujan diluar membuat Ryeowook sadar Yesung tidak memiliki payung.

_"Oppa? Kita jadi pulang bersama?"_ satu sapaan seorang _yeojya_ cantik membuat Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Jemari Yesung segera membuka payung yang diberikan yeojya itu kemudian keduanya pergi begitu saja.

"Hahhhhh memang bukan kesempatanmu Kim Ryeowook," gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Wook-ie? Kenapa belum pulang? Akhh _hyung_ menumpang dipayungmu boleh? Hanya sampai parkiran saja," seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan muka China mengejutkan Ryeowook.

"Ne…" jawab Ryeowook singkat kemudian menyerahkan payungnya pada _namja_ tinggi itu karena tangannya tidak sampai untuk memayungi _namja_ bernama Zhoumi itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wook-ie, minggu depan kita pentas di acara fakultas, kau ambil bagian inagurasi juga kan? Jangan bolos latihan sore ini ne?" pinta Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook yang kini hanya menatap nama-nama peserta inagurasi utusan jurusannya.

_Namja_ manis itu mengeluh karena tidak ada nama Yesung dalam penampilan tersebut, itu artinya ia tidak bisa satu panggung dengan Yesung dan satu minggu ini dipastikan ia tidak akan melihat Yesung karena kesibukannya.

Kalau hari biasa, setidaknya Ryeowook akan lari keperpustakaan untuk mengintip Yesung. Sekalipun hari minggu, _namja_ manis itu akan berusaha datang ke perpustakaan daerah tempat Yesung sering membaca buku music ketika hari libur tanpa di ketahui siapapun.

"Zhoumi-_hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook pada sosok _namja_ tinggi yang sudah lama dikenalnya karena _namja_ tinggi itu adalah tetangga apartemennya sekaligus teman sekelas Yesung.

"Hyung!" panggil Ryeowook sedikit berteriak karena sebuah mobil melaju kearahnya.

**Grep**

**Duagh**

"Hah?" Ryeowook hanya bisa diam ketika merasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya begitu erat.

"Awwww… _Hyung_! Kenapa kau menendangku. _Aigoo_, rasanya tulangku remuk setelah terjatuh!" rintih Zhoumi setelah Yesung menendang tubuh tingginya agar tidak tertabrak mobil yang melaju di jalanan sepi itu.

Desiran angin yang lembut dan gesekkan rumput melantun diantara mereka.

Zhoumi segera bangun dan mendekati Yesung dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"Ppaboya _namja_! Kau mau bunuh diri heoh?" teriak Yesung masih memeluk _namja_ yang tadi ingin menyelamatkan Zhoumi.

"Ishhh! Kau menendangku dan sekarang memakiku. Tapi tanganmu masih saja memeluk Wook-ie!" sindir Zhoumi membuat Yesung sadar _namja_ manis dalam pelukannya kini sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Heh? Ekhhh _mianhae_," bisik Yesung melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Gwenchanayo! Gomawo_ _hyung_, kau menolongku."

Sesopan mungkin Ryeowook sedikit menggeser tempatnya, takut Yesung mendengar detak jantungnya yang kini sedikit menggila.

Tanpa sengaja mata caramel milik _namja_ manis itu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Akhh aku harus segera latihan," gumam Ryeowook di dengar oleh kedua _namja_ tampan itu.

"Hmm? Latihan?" tanya Zhoumi mendahului Yesung.

"Ne _hyung_. Aku ikut inagurasi di festival fakultas. Utusan dari jurusan," jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Jam berapa kau pulang latihan?" tanya Yesung membuat kedua _namja_ itu menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin dua jam lagi."

Dengan begitu polosnya _namja_ manis itu menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, nanti _hyung_ antar kau pulang ne."

"Mwo? Akhh i-itu kalau aku sudah pulang ne _hyung_."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Ryeowook segera berlari memasuki gedung fakultasnya, menuju tempat latihan. Hatinya benar-benar senang ketika sentuhan Yesung masih bisa dirasakannya. Ajakan pertama Yesung membuka harapan untuknya.

"_Hyung_? Kau menyukainya?"

"M-mwo?" Yesung yang sejak tadi hanya menatap kepergian Ryeowook kini berbalik menatap Zhoumi yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau menguping?" tuduh Yesung menunjuk muka Zhoumi.

"Kalian saja yang melupakan aku! Ckckck karena kecerobohanku kau bisa memeluknya, masih tidak mau berterima kasih?"

"Dan karena aku menendangmu maka kau masih bisa berdiri disini dengan cengiran bodohmu itu!" sindir Yesung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan _namja_ tinggi itu untuk mengikuti mata kuliah selanjutnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Seperti pada awal cerita ini, bukan di masa ini! Tapi takdir membuat mereka bersama dengan cara apapun, sekalipun melewati waktu yang tidak sedikit._

Hari itu Ryeowook selesai latihan malam hari, Yesung yang berfikir Ryeowook telah pulang duluan meninggalkan _namja_ manis itu dan tidak menunggunya. Besoknya ia hanya bicara dengan Zhoumi kalau ternyata Ryeowook kembali malam hari.

**Satu hari…**

**Dua hari…**

**Tiga hari…**

**Empat hari…**

Sampai sebulan Yesung tidak melihat Ryeowook karena kesibukan keduanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Hyung~ah, aku berharap ini bukan terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu dan mendengar suaramu."_

_Namja_ manis itu tersenyum manis, setetes air mata turun dari caramelnya ketika merasakan perpisahan yang akan dilakukannya.

Perpisahan yang bisa saja akan membuatnya hilang dan tidak melihat _namja_ tampan itu lagi, semangat hidupnya selama ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Apa yang kau cari _hyung_-ah?" tanya Zhoumi ketika Yesung hanya menatap beranda apartemen disebelah apartemen Zhoumi.

"Kau bilang Ryeowook tinggal disebelah apartemen-mu," tanya Yesung begitu polosnya.

"Iya! Tapi hanya sampai beberapa hari lalu," ucapnya sedikit acuh.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Hyung_ tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook itu menderita sakit jantung? Sejak di SM high school ia sudah sering keluar masuk rumah sakit. Beberapa hari lalu orang tuanya datang dan membawanya pergi, aku dengar apartemen ini akan diisi orang baru, itu artinya Wook-ie tidak akan kembali lagi kesini."

"Kuliahnya?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin dia mengundurkan diri."

**Kecewa?**

Tentu saja Yesung kecewa, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Menyukai _namja_ yang hanya bisa dilihatnya beberapa kali. Menyukai _namja_ yang hanya diketahui nama dan tentu saja Yesung mengenal suara Ryeowook. Suara tenor itulah yang membuatnya mencintai _namja_ manis itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Empat tahun berlalu begitu cepat bagi seorang Kim Yesung, setelah lulus dari sekolahnya ia mencoba merintis kariernya.

Dimana ia sekarang?

Tentu saja di sebuah gedung pertunjukkan, ratusan penonton telah pergi dari gedung **opera** itu, hanya menyisahkan dirinya dengan beberapa lampu sorot. Gedung opera yang diberi nama '**Guiliver**' olehnya setahun lalu menjadikan seorang Kim Yesung pengusaha muda.

**Sexy Free and Single**!

Itu karena itu masih berharap pada waktu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Someday**, we will meet again

"_Hyung_?"

"Wook-ie? _Hyung_ tidak bermimpi kan?" bisiknya begitu pelan sembari mendekati sang objek yang berdiri di tengah tirai merah gedung pertunjukkan.

_Namja_ manis yang dipanggilnya Wook-ie hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"_Hyung_ masih menungguku?" tanyanya menahan lelehan yang akan menetes dari caramel indahnya.

"Ppabo! Tentu saja _hyung_ menunggumu. Selama apapun itu, _hyung_ masih menunggumu. Kau?" dengan segera ia memeluk _namja_ manis yang kini terlihat sedikit kurus dari empat tahun lalu.

"Operasinya berhasil _hyung_, terima kasih _hyung_ masih menungguku."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Waktu menjawabnya,,,

Ryeowook tidak pergi selamanya, hanya melakukan operasi dan melanjutkan pengobatannya.

Zhoumi bukan hanya tetangga apartemen Ryeowook, tapi juga sepupu Ryeowook. Ketika melihat Yesung begitu sedih ketika Ryeowook pergi, akhirnya _namja_ tinggi itu menyadari kalau Yesung juga menyukai akhh **mencintai **sepupunya, Kim Ryeowook.

_Namja_ tinggi itu meyakinkan Yesung kalau Ryeowook akan kembali dan itu benar!

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Ahjushi tidak bohong kan?" tanya seorang _namja_ kecil berambut ikal pada sosok tinggi yang kini memangku tubuhnya.

"Anio! Kau tanya saja _appa_-mu, dia menunggu _umma_-mu selama empat tahun. Kau bayangkan umma-mu menunggu tujuh tahun dan umma-mu mendapatkan appa-mu kan? Sekarang Kyu temui Min-ie, katakan Kyu akan menunggunya pulang dari liburan musim panas lalu berhentilah memasang muka jelekmu itu," ucap _namja_ tinggi itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun yang baru berumur 7 tahun untuk turun dari pangkuannya.

"Nah… cepatlah berbaikan dengan Sungmin lalu katakan kau akan menunggunya."

Segera saja Kyuhyun kecil berlari menuju rumah keluarga Lee yang akan bersiap liburan musim panas ke luar negeri.

"Kenapa kau ceritakan itu pada aegya-ku?" tanya Yesung sembari duduk di sofa di depan _namja_ tinggi itu, Zhoumi.

"Karena aku lelah melihatnya merajuk pada liburan keluarga Lee. Kau sih _hyung_, sekali saja bawa Kyuhyun liburan keluar negeri, jangan hanya memberinya PSP baru."

"Dia yang lebih memilih PSP baru daripada liburan," bela Yesung yang hanya di balas senyuman dari _namja_ manis yang baru saja bergabung dan duduk di sebelah Yesung.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca oneshoot YeWook ini!

Mohon maaf karena lama tidak publish, ff ini saya dedikasikan untuk kalian readers.

Dan alasan saya tidak publish beberapa minggu ini karena tangan kanan saya kembali patah menyebabkan saya tidak sanggup mengetik ff. padahal tumpukan ide ff sudah banyak sekali.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
